


Don't hang up yet!

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, wrote this because i was listening to Touch Tone Telephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: AU where things go right and Ford ends up frequently calling Stan to tell him about his discoveries. Mostly at unreasonable times.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Don't hang up yet!

Stan woke with a start when the phone rang, obnoxiously loud in the silence.

He practically fell over himself to answer it.

"Stan Pines- Why?" He'd really intended to say 'who is it' or something like that but he was really tired and just wanted to cut to the chase.

"Stan!" Ford's voice came through so loud he had to hold it away from his ear. Figures. Ford had been calling him at unreasonable hours lately to tell him about whatever it was he found in that little town in Oregon.

Gravity Falls, was it? He'd have to visit soon.

He yawned and checked the time, just half listening to Ford ramble away about something. Aliens? It was hard to take in all the information being thrown at him. He _had_ been woken up at 4 AM.

Ford apparently heard him yawn, saying _Don't hang up yet!_ and saying something about being the best in his field and UFOlogy.

"Stanford-" Stan was about to scold him for waking him up at 4 AM when he was cut off.

"Yes it's all real!" Ford was immediately ready to defend the validity of what he was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, I believe you." He paused to yawn. He really did believe him, about aliens at least. some other things he told him about were... Harder to believe. "But uh, do you know what time it is?"

"Its just 1 AM, why?"

"Now think about the time zones."

A pause, and then a very quiet _oh_ from Ford.

Stan laughed. He was used to this by now. 

"Call me in a few hours if you're still up, you knucklehead."

They said their brief goodbyes and Stan hung up to try and get some decent sleep before Ford decided he needed to know more about aliens in Gravity Falls.


End file.
